The Son of Night
by Ezra Soulthief
Summary: The monsters are stirring. Ancient creatures that haven't been seen for millennia are rising out of the abyss to attack the demigods. But something else has risen, too. Ezra, the son of Nyx, is the most powerful demigod of all time, being the son of one of the most ancient primordial gods. Join him on his adventures, as he defends Camp Half-Blood from the monstrous menace.
1. Chapter 1

The Son of Night

**Wassup ma peeps! I'm back in black! (AC/DC reference for ya) Anyhoo, I'm starting a new fanfic with this. First attempt at a Percy Jackson fanfic, so DON'T JUDGE MEH! Just review, follow and favorite. Now, don't be afraid to tell me your opinions, positive or negative. I will welcome any and all feedback. Also, if you accuse me of god-modding, ****te ipsum****. (Look it up on google translate. Or don't. Its up to you) My character is bound to be a little OP, considering he's a son of Nyx. Also, if you guys ask me to write a lemon, I have three words for you: AW, HELL NO! If I tried to write a lemon, by the time I finished it, my room would be covered in blood. Anyway, on with the story!**

_Great,_ Percy thought. _Of all the people to be chosen to do a solo extraction, it has to be me._ Chiron had recently received an anonymous call, telling him about a demigod in Boston. The counselors had drawn straws, and Percy got the short straw. The demigod was described as being tall, pale, lean, and wiry, with black hair. Percy pulled up to the kid's high school and got out. He heard the sound of a fight and ran towards it, pulling out Riptide as he did. What he saw amazed him.

The kid looked exactly as described. He looked to be about 15, yet taller than normal. He wore a silver chain around one arm, and he was being attacked by three Laistrygonian giants. One of them swung at his head, and he neatly dodged, grabbing its arm and pulling. As it stumbled, he grabbed its head and slammed it face first into a wall. It dissolved, and a second giant swung with a right cross. The teen rolled under the punch and into a leg, making the monster kiss the concrete.

He began to back away, and the monsters followed. One of them said, "Fresh meat!" The teen grinned, then flicked his wrist. The chain unwound and coiled by his feet. Then the kid whipped the chain up, and the tip smacked across a giant's face, leaving a smoking wound. The giant roared and charged, and the kid sidestepped and whipped the chain around the monster's neck. He gave it a quick jerk back, and the giant's neck snapped audibly.

The last giant swung, and the teen ducked under it, then swung up into the giants crotch, his chain wrapped around his fist. The giant dissolved, and the teen turned to Percy and said, "Sup."

Ezra's POV:

The guy's jaw dropped, and he stuttered, "How did… you just…"

"I have a black belt in tae-kwon-do and a red belt in judo. As well as being a master of the whip and chain," I answered. The guy shook his head, then said, "Look, I need you to get in the car. I'll explain on the way."

"This better not be some kind of trick," I said as I slid into the car. "If it is, the last thing you'll see is my chain wrapped around your neck."

He pulled out, then turned to me and said, "My name is Percy Jackson. Those things you saw back there were Laistrygonian giants."

"Laistrygonian giants, huh? Giants with a taste for human flesh, right?"

"Right. Incredibly hard to kill, under normal circumstances. And yet you managed to kill three at once with your bare hands."

"How is that possible? The Laistrygonians were a Greek myth."

"It's totally possible. When I was 12, I killed the Minotaur."

"That's impossible. All of these monsters were just myths, stories. They don't exist."

"Oh, really? How do you explain those guys back there, then? You want the honest truth? You and I are demigods, the mortal children of the Greek gods."

By this time, we were crossing the border of camp, and I winced. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," I said. we pulled up in front of the Big House, where a man in a wheelchair waited for us on the porch. "Good to see you in one piece, Percy," he said, then turned toward me and said, "You must be Ezra."

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

"My name is Chiron," he said. "Well, we should find who your godly parent is at the…" He was cut off by a horn, and he said, "Ah… that would be the dinner horn."

At the campfire that night, Chiron was in the middle of talking about capture the flag, when he heard gasps coming from where I was sitting. I slowly rose to my feet, looking at my hands. My body had been transformed into a star-speckled outline of itself, with twin pulsars for eyes. Chiron knelt and said, "Hail, Ezra, son of Nyx, goddess of the night." I could hear the fear in his voice.

After the campfire, Chiron trotted up to me and said, "Ezra, we need to talk." We walked into the woods, and Chiron said, "Ezra, do you know who Nyx is?"

"No. The books I read on Greek mythology never mentioned her," I said.

"Nyx is one of the primordial gods, the first to rise out of Chaos. She is the goddess of night, the mother of Hypnos, Thanatos, Akhlys, Geras, Eris, Tartarus, Gaea, and a thousand other horrors. As far as I know, there has only been one other mortal child of her: Prince Vlad Tepes. Your heritage is an incredibly powerful one. Just don't let that power corrupt you. Now, I have decided to place you in the Hades cabin for now. I would recommend that you get some sleep." I walked into the cabin, and the head counselor, a guy named Nico pointed out an empty bed, and I fell asleep almost immediately.

The next day, I woke up to find a black metal locker at the foot of my bed. A couple of the guys from the cabin were crouched around the box, and one of them looked at me and said, "Holy crap! This box is made of pure Stygian iron!" I got out of bed and approached the box. There was a lock on the box, which dissolved into black vapor when I touched the box. When I opened it, I saw a set of Stygian iron armor. I reached in and pulled out a helm with long spikes in the shape of a crown. When I put it on, it shifted and blurred into an earpiece that looked like a Bluetooth. When I pulled on the boots and greaves, they shifted into black combat boots and a pair of black jeans. Lastly, I pulled on the chestplate and felt a surge of strength. As I stood up, the chestplate shifted and lengthened into a floor-length leather duster.

Then I saw something below the armor, and I reached in and pulled out a long sword. When I pulled it out of the scabbard, it widened and lengthened until I was holding a six-foot long, foot-wide sword. "Okay… something is messed up here. Let me see that sword," one of the guys said. I handed him the sword, and his knees buckled under the weight. I snatched it back before it cut him in half, and he said, "Holy crap, that's heavy! How are you even able to lift that with one hand?"

"It doesn't feel heavy to me," I said as I swung the sword in a figure eight. "It feels as light as a feather." I looked back into the box and saw a piece of paper inside. I pulled it out and turned it over to see writing, in an elegant, flowing script. It read:

To my beloved son, Ezra:

I give you this armor and sword as a token of my love. The armor was forged by the greatest of the telkhine smiths, and it augments your natural strength, speed, and agility tenfold as well as allowing you to tap into the power of the shadows to transport yourself. The sword was forged by the telkhines, tempered in the River Phlegethon, and cooled in the depths of the River Styx. May they serve you well in your time of greatest need.

With love,

Nyx

I finished reading, then pushed the now empty box under my bed. That day, I was on the climbing wall when a glob of lava hit my shoulder. Instead of burning through my shoulder, it was absorbed into my duster, and I felt a surge of strength. The walls clashed together, and I stuck out my other arm. The walls pushed together, and Chiron went for the controls. Then he heard a metallic groaning from the mechanisms underground, and the walls slowly moved apart. He saw me in the middle, straining as I pushed the walls apart. Then I pulled up as hard as I could, and I shot up the walls, which clashed shut behind me. I flipped and landed unhurt, after dropping fifty feet. That night, when I fell asleep, I felt happy for the first time in ages.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, it's that time again. By the way, if you're wondering why Hunter and Ezra seem so similar, it's because they're practically the same, right down to the appearance, abilities and weapons. I will say it again, if you accuse me of god-modding, ****Ánte gamí̱sou****. Ezra is bound to be OP, being a son of Nyx. Also, let me explain how his armor works. His helm augments his already high intelligence, as well as enhancing his senses of smell, sight, and hearing to monstrous levels. It also allows him to see the natural forces of the world around him as threads, which he can manipulate with his gauntlets His chestplate absorbs any energy it touches and uses it to augment Ezra's natural strength. This includes the kinetic enery from an impact, like if he got hit with an arrow. He can focus that absorbtion on one energy source for a short period of time to increase his strength tenfold. His greaves use that same energy to increase his natural speed to the point where he appears to teleport. Augmenting his speed to that point, however, exhausts him incredibly quick, so he can't do it for very long. His boots absorb the energy from his footsteps, making them completely silent as well as magically supporting his weight, so he doesn't leave footprints. The boots also increase his agility by using the energy from his steps. All of his active armor abilities, except for his boots and greaves, run off of rage, so his use of them is pretty limited. Anyhoo, Ezra's going to be getting some new weapons in this chapter, and I'm randomly listening to music from Legend of Zelda, so… yeah! Later!**

** Six Months Later:**

I sat up and stretched, my muscles still aching from a brutal workout with Clarisse, the head counselor of Ares cabin, and I looked at the foot of my bed to find another Stygian iron box at the foot of my bed. I got up and opened it to find a sheathed pair of daggers on a black belt, a short, odd-looking weapon, a pair of black gauntlets, and a coiled gray chain. I buckled on the belt, then picked up the other weapon. I felt along the haft and found a hidden switch. When I flipped it, the blade sprang up and lengthened, and the haft lengthened into a seven foot-long staff. I spun the scythe a couple times, then gently touched the edge. A thin line of red appeared on my finger where I had touched the blade, and I smiled with satisfaction. Then I touched the chain, and it came to life and slithered up my arm, where it wrapped itself around my wrist and cinched itself shut.

I was about to push the box under my bed with the other one when I saw something white in the box. It was a note that read:

To my brother, Ezra:

Take these weapons as a token of my support. I forged the scythe and chain myself. The scythe is made of Stygian iron. It will cut through most enchanted armor and all unenchanted armor as well. It will never need to be cleaned, and it will remain eternally sharp. The chain is made of an alloy of silver and Stygian iron, and it contains a semi-intelligent spirit that will obey mental commands from you and only you. The daggers were formed out of the stuff of the void by Eris, and they will shapeshift into the weapon of your choice. The gauntlets were forged by the telkhine elders out of the purest Stygian iron. They will allow you manipulate the natural forces of the world and to steal the souls of of your enemies and use them to augment your natural abilities.

My sincerest regards,

Thanatos

One of the guys came up to me and said, "So, weird question, but are you planning on doing anything with the boxes?"

"Actually, as a matter of fact, I am," I said as I gestured with one gauntlet. The box under the bed slid out, and I stacked the second box on top of it. I picked up the boxes, then headed down to the forges, melted them down, and poured them into 10 ingots. I pulled out my daggers, and they shifted into a hammer and chisel. I cut the four ingots into sixes, then forged each into a razor sharp disc. The sun was going down, so I set the discs out to soak up some darkness and headed to bed.

**Yes, I'm seriously going to put you through a lengthy gearing-up paragraph. Because I'm in an evil mood. –grins evilly-**

The next morning, I started working on a shield. When I finished it a week later, it was shock-absorbent and indestructable, as well as being capable of collapsing into a small watch. After I finished the shield, I made a leather harness with 16 sheathes and 8 separate sheathes. When I finished the sheathes, I slid the harness on under my duster, then slipped the discs into each sheath. Then I strapped one sheath on my right bicep, one on each thigh, two on the back of my belt, one in each of my boots, and one on a string down the back of my neck, and slid a disc into each.

Afterwards, I headed down to the range to practice with my discs. I stepped up to a empty spot, next to an Apollo kid, who was pulling off trick shots and shooting arrows so fast his hands were a blur. I pulled out one disc and threw it at the target. It thunked into the white ring, and I threw five more with similar results. "That's it," I growled. My eyes started glowing, and darkness swirled around me. My feet lifted off the ground, and I raised one gauntleted hand, fingers stiffened into claws. My discs jumped out of their sheathes and began orbiting my hand. I flicked my stiffened fingers out, and the discs shot forward and completely shredded the target. I lowered my hand and dropped back to the ground as the discs shot back into their sheathes. I pulled out one disc and threw it, and it thunked into the bullseye.

I felt a pair of eyes on me, and I turned to see the Apollo kid staring at me, his mouth open in amazement. "What?" I asked.

"Could you show me how to do that?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, no. It's actually an effect produced by the gauntlets," I said as I walked off the range.

I walked up to the Big House and said, "Well, I guess I'm the most heavily armed demigod in the world, now. Right, sir?"

Chiron turned to me and said, "My boy, I think you're right. How you even walk with all those is beyond me."

"Well, I found something out about my armor a few months ago. The helm enhances my intelligence and senses, while the chestplate, greaves and boots enhance my strength, speed, and agility. They're also really comfortable!"

"In that case, I have a mission for you. It will allow you to test your abilities in combat against an opponent of your caliber. A skolopendra has been seen near New York Harbor. Normally, if it had made it that far, it would have been destroyed by the river gods, but it seems to be staying away from the rivers. I need you to go out and destroy it."

"Why not send Percy? He is the son of Poseidon, the god of the sea."

"Percy has encountered skolopendrai before, true. But he wasn't able to slay it, even with a Greek warship and six other powerful demigods helping him. You are the only demigod in camp that has a chance of slaying it."

"Fine. How do I lure it out into the open?"

"Your scent should be enough."

"You saying I stink?"

"No. All demigods have a particular scent that monsters can smell. The more powerful the demigod, the stronger their scent."

"In that case, I'm gonna head out now. I'll be back when I get back." I vaulted over the rail of the porch and vanished in a blur of black. I stopped in front of the Poseidon cabin and knocked. I heard a voice from inside say, "Come in." I walked in and saw Percy chilling on his bunk. He looked up and said, "Hey, Ezra."

"I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

"You've faced a skolopendra before, right?"

"Yeah. You're going after that skolopendra in the harbor, aren't you?"

"How did you know about that?"

"Dude, I'm the son the sea god. Do you really think I wouldn't know about a monster the size of a large yacht in the harbor?"

"Good point. Do you have any advice for me? And advising me not to do it doesn't count."

"Hmm… well, really the only weak point on the monster is it's mouth."

"I can make a weak point."

"How?"

"All of my weapons are god-grade and sharp to the point of cutting air."

"That could work. Other than that, all I can say is: Good luck."

"Thanks." I vanished in a blur of black, then reappeared at the boundary of the camp, panting. "Gotta get in better shape," I panted to myself. Then I vanished with a puff of smoke and a muffled bang.

I reappeared by one of the many docks in the harbor. I looked around, then closed my eyes and slowly raised my hands. Darkness began to swirl around my feet, and I slowly lifted off the dock. I opened my eyes and leaned forward, moving forward as I did. I arrowed over the water towards the monsters scent, then slowed and dropped to the surface of the harbor, the water as solid as concrete under my feet. I felt a vibration under my feet, and I saw something rising towards me. I looked closer, then said, "Oh shit!" as I vanished in a blur of black. The skolopendra burst from the water with a bellow, and I said, "Damn! I wish it was night right now!"

The monster swung a tentacle at me with a bellow, and I vanished with a puff of black smoke, then reappeared, dry-retching. When the fit passed, I said, "Dude! Two words. Breath. Mint." The monster roared and swung at me again, and I vanished in a blur of black. I said, "Geez, you look you came straight out of one those really messed-up animes. You know, the one where the girl… you know what, I'm not even going to finish what I'm thinking of." The monster flushed and began swinging tentacles at me. "See, you agree!"

This continued until nightfall, when I said, "Ok, now I'm starting to get bored." I pulled out my claymore, and the monster bellowed and flailed its tentacles. "Oh, you don't like this, do you? Well, you'll like it even less after this!" I said as I leaped into the air and stabbed the beast in the eye. It screamed, and a tentacle wrapped around my sword. It pulled the sword away and dropped it into the water, then two of its tentacles wrapped around my arms. A tentacle with a sharp barb shot forward and stabbed into my chest. I screamed, then my body went limp and red began to stain my shirt. The monster dropped the limp body, and it crumpled on the surface of the water.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I know I dumped you guys on a cliffhanger back in chapter 2. I'm sorry, but I just couldn't resist the temptation. I am getting pretty good at cliffhangers, you gotta admit. Also, I thought I'd tell you guys what abilities Ezra's gauntlets. First, they allow him to manipulate the natural forces of the world around him. That includes gravity. By manipulating gravity, Ezra gains a sort of telekinesis, which he can use to manipulate the path of his discs or any other airborne object and fly. He can also manipulate the four elements, earth, air, fire, and water. There'll be an example of him manipulating the elements later in this series. Also, if you're wondering, it was his boots, not his gauntlets, that allowed him to run across the water, because they absorbed all his weight, keeping him from sinking.**

The monster was about to dive back down, when it saw the body start emanating a black aura. The corpse rose up into the air, then it's head snapped forward and it dropped onto its feet. It's eyes opened and began burning with the light of a supernova. "You really must be stupid," I said as I whipped out my scythe. "Cause you just succeeded in royally PISSING ME OFF!"

Dozens of tentacles shot towards me, and I swung my scythe in a deadly arc and sliced through the tentacles like they were nothing but air. The monster bellowed and lashed out at me with the rest of its tentacles, and I sidestepped, then whipped out one of my discs and threw it. The rest of the discs leaped out of their sheathes and shot along behind the first disc. They shot back and forth, shredding the monster's tentacles, then shot back into their sheathes.

The monster tried to dive away from me, and I said, "Oh, you're not getting away that easily." I lifted one gauntlet, and the water around the monster froze, pinning it in place. I raised other gauntlet, and the monster rose up into the air. I twisted my hands, and it began screaming as it was twisted like a wet rag. I clenched my hands into fists, and the skolopendra began squeezing in on itself. It dissolved, and the dust was pulled into my gloves. I straightened up, then gestured with my right hand. My sword and shield shot of the water and replaced themselves on my back. A piece of tentacle floated to the surface, and I picked it up and slid it into a small pouch at my side. Then I turned away and vanished in a puff of smoke.

I reappeared in front of the Big House, and my eyes stopped glowing as I walked up to the door and knocked. It creaked open, and I heard voices coming from the game room. I walked back and saw the head counselors gathered around the ping-pong table, talking. "This is the fifth demigod that we've lost to a monster attack. The monsters are growing in numbers, too. Something has to done about this, and soon. Maybe a-," Percy trailed off in the middle of a sentence when he saw me standing in the doorway.

"Ezra!" Percy exclaimed.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," I said, grinning. "Chiron, the skolopendra is dead."

"Excellent! Why don't you go get some sleep. You must be tired," he said.

"There's someplace I need to go first," I said. I vanished, then reappeared in front of a shrine to Nyx. During my stay at camp, I found that the shrine was the perfect place to go if I needed some quiet time. It was constructed of blocks of obsidian, enchanted to look like the night sky, with an altar that looked like a black hole at the end. I walked up to the altar and pulled out the chunk of tentacle, then set it on the altar and knelt. "Nyx, goddess of the night, accept this humble sacrifice from your son, as a token of gratitude for allowing tonight's victory," I said. The chunk of tentacle slowly sank into the altar as I rose. I turned to the door and walked out, then vanished into a shadow.

I reappeared in the Hades cabin, then flopped on my bed and fell asleep instantly. The next morning, I headed down to the swordfighting arena to practice. After about half an hour, I heard clapping from the top of the arena, and I turned and saw a tall, slim girl with long, black hair standing at top, leaning against a pillar. "Nice moves you got there," she said as she walked down to the arena.

"Yeah, well, having black belts in tae-kwon-do and kung-fu helps with that," I said.

"I can tell. Well, since you're so sure of yourself, let's see how well you do against an trained demigod like me," she said as she pulled a short bronze rod off her belt. She flicked it, and it shimmered and lengthened into a 6-foot trident. The two outer prongs were razor-sharp blades, and the middle prong glowed with blue energy. "If you insist," I said as I sheathed my sword and settled back into a loose fighting stance. She lunged forward with a stab, and I sidestepped as she followed it up with a slash.

My daggers leaped into my hands, and I parried the slash. She immediately went on the offensive, slashing and stabbing like a whirlwind. I calmly parried each blow, then disengaged. She and I began circling each other, searching for a weakness. Then, she lifted her arm, and another demigod popped up from the rim of the arena with a high pressure hose. He opened the valve, and the hose sprayed down into the arena. As the water hit the girl, she straightened up, then began attacking more ferociously than ever. We locked for a moment, and I said, "Daughter of Poseidon?"

"Yup," she said. I flashed a fanged grin at her, and she disengaged and backed away. I vanished in a blur of black, then reappeared in front of her. I grabbed her arms in a vice-grip, then fell onto my back, pulling her down with me. I shoved my feet into her gut and launched her over me onto her back, then used the momentum from the kick to flip into a crouch on her chest, my daggers poised at her throat. "I forgot to mention the red belt in judo," I said, grinning cockily.

I rose from my crouch, then extended a hand to her. I pulled her to her feet, and she said, "Think you could teach how to do that?"

"On two conditions: First, tell me your name, and second, don't freak out when I tell you who I am," I said.

"My name is Jacklyn, but most people call me Jackie."

"I'm Ezra," I said.

"Isn't that a girl's name?" she asked.

"It's one of those either/or names. I'm the son of Nyx."

"Son of… wait, Nyx is your mom?" she said incredulously.

"Yeah," I said.

"So, doesn't make you the brother of…" she started.

"Eris, Geras, Thanatos, Akhlys, Hypnos, Tartarus, Gaea…. It would take me days to say them all," I said.

"That's… actually kind of cool," she said.

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah! Who wouldn't?"

We continued talking like that as we walked back to the commons area. I fell asleep that night exhausted and happy.

Six Months Later:

After six months, several fights, and a near-death experience involving Greek fire, duct-tape, and a drakon, Jackie and I were officially a thing. She and I were just sitting out in the commons area, soaking up some sun (**Imagine that! A son of Nyx relaxing in the sun. How ironic!**) and enjoying each others company, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw one of the Hermes guys standing over me. "Chiron wants to see you up at the Big House," he said.

"Okay," I said as I got up. Jackie started to stand up, and I said, "Hey, just stay here. I'll be right back." I walked up to the Big House, and Chiron said, "Thank you for coming, Ezra."

"No problem," I answered. "What's up?"

"A hydra has been spotted about twenty miles south of camp. We cannot allow it to come any closer," Chiron said.

"So… you want me to go and destroy it."

"Precisely. All of our more powerful campers are otherwise occupied, leaving you with the responsibility of defense."

"When do you want me to leave?"

"No later than tomorrow."

I started to turn away, then thought of something and turned back. "How am I supposed to find this thing?"

"The hydra is located in this forest here," he said as he pulled out a map and pointed out the forest in question. "Once there, seek out the dryads. They should be able to lead you to the monster, or vice versa."

"Got it."

**I'm going to end the chapter here, because I'm starting to get bored. Anyway, shoutout to my good friend, fellow author and first reviewer Jacklyn Frost. For those of you who are fans of RWBY, check out her fanfic Lone WOLF. It is an amazing story (that, and I helped her come up with some of her OC's weapons). Anyway, peace out, you guys, and I will see in the next chapter of The Son of Night! Buh-bye now! (Ace Ventura reference for you.)**


End file.
